Dirty Duo
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero lives a lonely life as a space miner. His one vice is his favourite stripper, Dirty Duo. 1x2. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2, implied past 1xR, explicit sexual content, stripper!Duo, cliched, AU

I always wanted to write the cheesy Duo!stripper fic. So I did. Inspired by the Weeknd's version of Dirty Diana.

* * *

 **Dirty Duo**

The Outpost was an old resource satellite situated as far from civilisation as was possible. Its appearance from the outside made it seem as though it was abandoned piece of space junk but that was far from the truth. In fact, the Outpost thrived as the last place to dock before long mining operations or the first place to return to from the dead of space.

Due to its location, the Outpost was universally acknowledged as a place where the normal laws of the Earth Sphere were disregarded and forgotten. It wasn't entirely a den of iniquity but it was home to many businesses that were not entirely legal and to men and women who were trying to keep out of arms reach of the authorities. It was like something from an old pre-colonial Western movie. A Frontier place. The last place to hide before the wilderness space.

Heero passed through the Outpost regularly. He was a Space Miner or Spicer working in the depth of space to mine minerals from asteroids along with a skeleton crew of men who like him had nothing for them on Earth or the surrounding colonies. Like many of his generation, Heero was an orphan from the colonial wars and had drifted around Earth and the colonies being cared for by a thoroughly unsuitable uncle who was an ex-soldier with a case of extreme paranoia. After his uncle's death when he was twelve, he had gone it alone taking odd jobs during his teens until he had found more gainful employment in his twenties. He now had a career, not one that was aspired to and one that was thought to be particularly dangerous, but it was one that suited him.

A Spicer's life meant long journey's into space, months in a small tin can of a space shuttle and hours spent in a space suit where the only thing that kept him from drifting to his death was a tether. Heero didn't mind any of the so called downsides of the Spicer life. He liked the isolation, the long months away from life, the hours spent alone in space. The only times he found hard were when his crewmates grated on his nerves and that happened only from time to time. Barton and Chang were quiet men, thankfully. As was Merquise, their captain and owner of the operation. They all seemed haunted by something, or someone, and Heero never felt interested enough to ask. He wasn't a Spicer to be sociable.

They had been in space for three months when the Outpost appeared in the sight of the cockpit of Tallgeese. Heero showed no interest externally, his usually stoic expression did not change, but as they approached he felt a bubbling in his gut and a tingling of his skin. It was an excitement that he couldn't deny that he tried to quash due to its foolishness. He shouldn't get excited just from seeing the Outpost. Yet he did. As he would get to see _him_.

Heero had never been one for relationships. There had been a beautiful girl on L1 who had eyes like the bluest of skies yet he had left her without looking back when a better job opportunity had come along. He had liked her, probably even loved her, but he had left. He was meant to be alone. So instead of relationships, Heero had sought something superficial, something unreal and pretend, he had sought out the strip clubs of the Outpost. And that was where he found his preferred masturbatory material, his fantasy and his "look but don't touch". That's where he had found Duo. Or as they called him, "Dirty Duo".

As soon as they docked into the Outpost, the crew of the Tallgeese separated without another word to each other. Heero wasn't sure what the other men did with their week break. He supposed a more sociable man would ask but Heero only nodded in their direction and went his own way. He took no bag, no belongings, only his credits and his body as he walked towards the place that called him. That always did.

It was an innocuous looking place from the outside. It wasn't lit in neon, wasn't busy with loitering bodies outside it, and it appeared like a small conventional bar from the outside. But Heero knew there was more to the Dark Room and he stepped up to the door without any hesitation, paying his cover fee to the woman situated in the window and walked down the thin corridor to emerge into the main area of the club.

Heero surveyed the club and swallowed thickly. It had been a while since he'd been around this many people and his head throbbed from the noise, the smell and the heat that was suddenly assaulting his every sense. His whole body felt overwhelmed and he rubbed at his temples closing his eyes for a second to compose himself. He knew the temporary discomfort was only that – temporary and he looked up again to re-orientate himself and scan to see the make-up of both the audience and performers.

It was then he saw the source of his excitement, his interest and his desire, and he felt the sensory overload dwindle as his focus became singular. As his focus was on Duo.

Without losing sight of Duo, Heero quickly found an empty booth in front of the stage and settled himself in, ordering a drink through the electronic system and putting credits to show his appreciation for Duo's moves. He knew he'd just arrived and missed some of his show but Heero didn't care. He'd seen this show plenty of times and he knew that Duo was worth every credit.

It seemed his enthusiasm and eager payment was noted, Duo glanced in Heero's direction and gave a slight nod that made Heero's stomach flutter. He always felt nervous when Duo acknowledged him, the whole purpose of the venue was to look but don't touch, but then he also liked it that Duo was aware he existed. It helped him in those lonely nights as he could remember those little glances, that small smile and Heero could fabricate it into something else. Something more. A whole life they could lead together.

Duo was still wearing some clothes when Heero arrived and he took in the outfit in detail, his eyes narrowing in on the leather and chains that he always wore. It was black, always black, and Heero scanned the tight leather trousers that moulded to Duo's body and let his eyes rake up to the naked torso, unadorned apart from a necklace and an intricate pattern of tattoos.

Heero licked his lips, his mouth dry as he watched the way Duo moved to the pulsing rhythm of the synth heavy song, his hips undulating in time and his eyes closed. Duo had one hand on his chest, trailing down his sweat stained skin, teasing at the button of the tight leather and Heero's eyes focused on the thin fingers, watching them work.

"Whiskey."

The voice was an unwelcome distraction but one that couldn't be avoided. He looked up to see an attractive blond wearing nothing but a collar and tight black boxer briefs and took the drink from the tray. He tossed a coin on the metal, it clanking despite the noise from the sound system and the blond was gone with nothing but a nod. As the blond walked away, Heero noted that he was attractive, but he also was very aware that he wasn't interested. Not when the object of his obsession was on the stage. He took a sip of the whiskey, almost shuddering from the strength, and then trained his vision back on Duo.

Everything about Duo was hypnotic. Heero tried to figure it out. Maybe there was something in his tattoos, in the chain he wore around his neck or maybe it was the braid… He knew he had a thing for the braid, Heero couldn't deny that. It had a headline role in his fantasies, the long brown hair wrapped around his fist as Duo was on all fours in front of him, panting and cursing as Heero moved in him. Yes, Heero knew his eyes lingered on the braid. But that wasn't all there was.

It was the way he moved, the way leather slid from his skin as it fell to the stage underneath his bare feet and it was the languid smile, the lazy smirk at the reaction of the crowd from the removal of the item of clothing. Heero sat up then, filtering more credits into the machine, his drink in his fingertips as he admired strong thighs and the low tight black briefs that showed enough but not enough in the same instant.

Heero knew there were better ways to spend the credits he earned. That he could have saved them, bought his own ship perhaps or even returned back to L1 or Earth and found a line of work that wasn't so isolating. Yet Heero had no inclinations. Not when he could live in the depth of space and return to civilisation to see Duo's body sway, gyrate and swagger across the stage. Not when Duo was glistening from sweat and glitter, naked apart from the small bit of black material and a chain around his neck, his eyes hooded and gazing right at Heero.

Their eyes locked and Heero felt his breathing stop, his heart skip a beat until Duo winked and turned, his hair whipping to his back as he removed the final item of clothing. Heero barely had time to appreciate the naked rear, his mind spinning as he saw the tattoo of black lips on the right ass cheek as Duo was walking off the stage then, only bending down briefly to collect his clothes.

It took a few seconds to regain composure, for Heero to down the rest of his whiskey and order another one. He raked his fingers through his messy hair and took deep breaths, his usual calm demeanor restored as he waited for his drink to arrive.

It was only some eye contact. A wink. But it was almost too much for Heero. He preferred Duo to be untouchable, to be his masturbatory fantasy, to be a brief nod as he showed his appreciation for his moves in credits. Yet in another way it wasn't enough. Heero wanted… hell, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he hoped another drink would help.

"Whiskey."

Heero barely glanced up, his hand ready to retrieve the drink and give a tip when he suddenly realised there was no tray and no scantily clad blond.

"Duo…" Heero mumbled out, the name sticking on his tongue.

"One and only," he replied sliding into the booth next to Heero without another word, his heavy boots propping up on the table in front as though this was something they had done before. Like this was normal. "You want this or can I take this as another tip?"

Heero only stared, his mouth opening and shutting again, and Duo took that response as Heero didn't want the drink and downed it in one smooth swallow.

"Thanks," Duo said as he held the glass at the edge of his fingertips, precariously, on the verge of dropping it. "You like my show, huh?"

Gaining some semblance of brain cells, Heero nodded dumbly as he stared at the man sat next to him noting he was in simpler clothes, black jeans and faded t-shirt, no chains or adornments. It was odd to have him so close – to smell the sweat and the see the freckles on his nose. Duo had always been a fantasy thing for Heero. Unreal. And now he was real and Heero's brain struggled to process that. He hadn't realised he had freckles… she had had freckles.

"You don't come here much but when you do… I notice. You a Spicer?"

"Ye…ah," Heero replied, stuttering on the word. He wondered why Duo had figured that one out and then remembered it was pretty easy to deduce. He was around for a week and then gone for months. He lived on the typical Spicer schedule.

"You getting out of here eventually - going back to the colonies or Earth?"

The question made Heero start a little, the fog of the club and Duo so close making his brain slow, yet the question brought him back. He shook his head slightly. Duo wasn't interested in him. Heero was just tonight's high roller and big tipper. He was the one he could try something on. And Heero was too damn obsessed to care.

"No… I suit this life."

Duo frowned for a second. "Really? No one suits this life. So damn out of the way."

"Some people do."

"You running away from something?" Duo asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Are you?" Heero countered.

The smirk faded. "Ain't we all?"

Duo chuckled, a bitter chuckle without mirth, and then a smile returned on his face as he put his empty glass down on the sticky table. "More drinks here or somewhere private?"

Heero assumed Duo wanted one thing – some form of money or transport away from the Outpost and once he had realised that Heero couldn't supply that, he would move on. But he didn't. His hand reached out for Heero's thigh, rubbing circles and Heero swallowed as he felt his cock harden even from the brief ministrations.

"I can't help you," Heero said, swallowing.

Leaning close to his ear, Duo spoke softly as he could in the noise of the club. "I don't care. You ain't the usual kind of sleaze here."

With that, Duo licked at Heero's cheek, and Heero reacted then sharply, wrapping his hands around Duo's thin wrist, stopping his hand from wandering to his crotch. "Somewhere private."

Somewhere private involved being led through the "staff only" area of the club and then up some stairs to a small room with an even smaller bunk. The room was a box, a steel box covered with pages from books and magazines showing Earth in its different guises – snow, beaches, cityscapes and woodland.

"I've never been to Earth," Duo explained with a small shrug, "take a seat. I'll give you a private show."

"No," Heero replied, "I don't need the show."

He pulled Duo close, grabbing at his ass, and he pressed their lips together roughly. He didn't need the artificial show – he had seen that plenty of times with the other sleazy men. This was different. This was kisses with teeth and tongue, noses bumping and hips grinding. This was Duo biting at Heero's bottom lip, releasing it and then kissing at Heero's neck as deft fingers undid buttons and zippers. Without preamble, Duo grabbed for Heero's bare cock, rubbing it firmly and teasing at the slit with his thumb.

With even less warning, Duo dropped to his knees and engulfed Heero's throbbing dick with his mouth, taking him in and then backing off and licking around the head before opening his mouth wider and swallowing more. It had been so long since Heero had felt the warm wet heat of a mouth around his cock and he let his eyes flutter closed as he reached for Duo's hair, teasing the damp strands as he heard the filthy sounds of sucking that seemed to echo around the metallic room.

Duo hummed, the vibrations making Heero's cock twitch. He was too close and he didn't want to come in Duo's mouth. He wanted to fuck his fantasy. He wanted to Duo on his hands and knees, Duos's ass raised and his cock pumping in and out of that perfect ass. It was difficult to tell Duo that, so reached down for Duo's chin, slick with saliva, and pushed gently to indicate that he wanted him to back off.

One eyebrow raised quizzically, Duo looked confused at Heero's ending of the moment considering how clear it was that he was close. Yet Heero ended that confusion quickly.

"I want you," Heero said.

Duo nodded, getting to his feet elegantly and walking towards the bunk. "Sure you don't want a show?" he said, looking over his shoulder with a look Heero recognised from the stage.

Heero shook his head. "I don't need a show."

They didn't need a show. Just clothes removed swiftly and without romance. And when Duo offered lube and condoms matter-of-factly, Heero grunted in affirmation.

"On your hands and knees."

Duo did as instructed. It probably was the best position on the small bunk but there was no other discussion as Heero squeezed lube and slid a finger inside, his other hand rubbing circles over the black tattooed lips on Duo's ass cheek.

As he prepped him with care, Duo panting and grunting underneath his touch, Heero wondered how close this was to the fantasy. Yet in the heat of the moment he couldn't remember them. He could only think of the reality. Of skin and heat. And when he had finished prepping Duo and slid on the condom, he took a deep breath before plunging inside, his cock slowly filling Duo.

"You okay?" Heero asked, his hand finding Duo's cock underneath and pumping a few times to serve as a distraction.

"Fine," Duo said through gritted teeth, "just fuck me, kay?"

He didn't need to ask again as Heero pulled his hips back only to thrust them forward just as quickly, his body starting at a fast pace. Their skin slapped together, sweat already running off their bodies and the walls of the room, as they collided in together in long sharp thrusts. Heero lost himself, forgetting all the loneliness and isolation of deep space and thinking only of Duo. Of the curve of his back, of the way his hair fell onto the bed in a pool, of the way his pants and softly panted "fucks" sounded like music to Heero's ears. It was fast, sticky and sweaty and everything that good sex needed to be.

And when he leaned over, kissing at Duo's neck and burying his nose into his salty skin, Heero grabbed for Duo's cock so that they could come together or as close as they could. With a few strokes and a few jabbed thrusts, they came within moments, Duo's dick spurting in Heero's hand as his own cock twitched and spilled into the condom.

Breathless, Heero moved back to his knees as Duo collapsed forward onto the bed, Heero's cock slipping out as the separated. Heero pulled off the condom, tied it off, his eyes finding where Duo's trash was and throwing it on top.

He looked for his clothes, gathered them together as Duo turned his head from where it had been buried in the pillow and looked towards Heero.

"You don't have to go, you know? I know it's hardly luxury but…"

He set down his clothes as Duo moved close to the wall allowing a small sliver of space for Heero which he took without comment. Duo reached for the wool blanket that had been bunched at one side and covered them both, the sweat drying on their skin cooling as soon as their activities were done.

"I didn't get your name, Mr Spicer."

"Heero… I didn't get yours either."

Duo laughed. "Hey… actually I'm Duo. Just not Dirty Duo in real life."

Heero made a small noise in the back of his throat as he looked at the pictures of Earth on the wall. He remembered earth vaguely, a catalogue of images behind his eyes but he had been young. It had been a long time.

"You ever think of buying a place on Earth and kicking back and living a life underneath a blue sky?"

"No… Earth was never my home."

"Could be, you know," Duo said as he leaned forward and kissed Heero on the nose and turned off the small wall light. "Gonna get some shut eye."

And as Duo wriggled to get himself comfortable, Heero stared up into the darkness. He knew that Duo was only doing what he probably did to any guy – promised them a future so that he could find a way off the Outpost and to a new life. But Heero didn't really care. As it did seem a nice idea.

So he closed his eyes, tried to settle to sleep, as he lay thinking of a new set of fantasies that didn't involve Dirty Duo. They just involved Duo.


End file.
